The ice prince of St Bartelby's
by Cleo13RoseQuartz
Summary: Soft raven hair, delicate blue eyes, has smooth milky white skin, intelligent and rich. A perfect model for every man's dream… but unfortunately… He's a guy.    Artemis Fowl fan fic  WARNING: slash, BL, BOY X BOY Artemis is a bit OOC
1. Chapter 1: The Ice Prince

I'M BACK!

my second Artemis Fowl Fanfic!

PLEASE ENJOY READING~

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SLY CHARACTERS~

* * *

><p>Soft raven hair, delicate blue eyes, has smooth milky white skin, intelligent and rich. A perfect model for every man's dream… but unfortunately… He's a guy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>St. Bartelby's School for Young Gentlemen…<strong>

A perfect morning in the school dorms… the sound of the winding dancing with the trees, birds singing outside of my room… nothing could be anymore perfect… WHO ON EARTH AM I KIDDING? I sat up, glancing at my rotten alarm clock. 7:40… 7:40? I'M LATE!

I shot up then dashed towards the bathroom, relieving myself from morning devils. Got dressed then ran off towards the cafeteria. I glanced at the counter and… for the fate of those who overslept… bread is the only available food left. I groaned and accepted my bloody fate.

I grabbed melon bread and paid for it then strode towards my group. "Over slept again Reid?" Aaron asked as he stabbed the meat on his plate. Yup, that's me, Cain Reid Byrne.

"Your bloody voice is killing me Ron…" I groaned as I grudgingly bit my melon bread. I glanced over Aaron and saw him talking to Luke so I took the opportunity and swiftly snatched a slice of meat from his plate.

"STEAL!" I triumphantly shouted as I chewed the meat delightfully. "Dude that's just mean." He complained then we all laughed like idiots.

Classes…

I glanced at the clock every second. WHY DOES CLASSES LAST SO BLOODY LONG? I sighed then dropped my head on my desk. I felt someone pat my back and saw Aaron looking as bored as I am.

'We can do it!' he mouthed out then I nodded as reply. I was in the middle of a dream and reality but my instincts perked up when I heard the word 'spring resort' came out of our teacher's huge mouth.

"St. Bartelby's is holding a three day two night vacation for students, as a reward for our 50th year anniversary." He announced. Students cheered, shouted and jumped out of their seats. Aaron held out his palm then I slapped it against mine. "This is gonna be fun!" we shouted.

"The trip starts tomorrow so there's an early dismissal for today." He said then the students cheered louder then ever. "SWEET!" I shouted myself. After that announcement we all head towards our dorms and prepared our things. I grabbed my bag then stuffed it with clothes and other necessary things needed.

I took my lunch then played with my laptop the whole afternoon. I gradually felt tired then slept without bothering to take my dinner.

_The next day…_

I pushed my things inside the luggage area then slung a small bag behind me and entered the bus. THANK GOD I DIDN'T OVERSLEEP. Occupying a window seat, I leaned at the glass then watched the other students entered the bus.

Outside I saw the school's 'ice prince', Artemis Fowl II. He gained the nickname 'case he's cold to everyone then his face is near godly, some even says that his skin is cold calling him a vampire.

A rumor went around that he didn't attend three consecutive school years but he looks the same age as us so it's not taken seriously. A lot of guys attempted to court him though he all turned them down harshly, seems like he doesn't like the fact of two men going out. I watched him entered the bus then groaned when there are no more seats available except on the back.

I saw Aaron sat beside Luke, not like he's ditching me or anything, he told me that he will go sit with him before hand so it's okay. Now the seat beside me is perfectly empty. Artemis glanced beside me then looked hesitant. I watched him placed his bag underneath the chair then sat beside me. "Wanna sit here?" I asked, referring to the window seat.

He shook his head. "No thank you, I'd rather sit here." He answered without looking to me. I shrugged then nodded. I leaned on the window, trying to fall asleep. The teacher started to announce the rules and regulations of the trip like he does during field trips. I snorted; it's the same every year. I'd rather sleep than listen to nonsense.

I took a nap then woke up when something was thrown on my cheek. IT'S A NACHO. A FLYING NACHO. I opened my eyes and, like every year, students started to throw food at each other, ignoring the presence of the teacher completely. I'm lucky that it's a nacho this time, last year a burger patty was slapped on my forehead. IT WAS NOT A GOOD EXPERIENCE.

I glanced and saw Artemis dozing off, how cute. I smiled at the sight then it all vanished when his head fell on my shoulder.

**CHOICE 1:** Wake him up and forget that it ever happened.

**CHOICE 2: **Let him be and just wait for him to wake up, sacrificing being awake the whole time he's asleep.

I'll pick the second choice thank you very much. He looked comfortable, like a kid with his pillow. Great, now I'm a bloody pillow. He moved a bit, causing him wrist to bump into mine. It was cold, honestly.

I glanced in front, no one's looking. Good. I suddenly felt sleepy, trying to stop myself from falling asleep but it's futile. My sight got blurry then everything went black.

* * *

><p>THANK YOU FOR READING~<p>

COMMENTS, FLAMES, SUGGESTIONS, AND CRITICISMS ARE WELCOME~

ArtyxCiel is out!

PEACE! \/


	2. Chapter 2: Bruising a man

My eyes blinked a few times, feeling my arm already getting numb, I opened it completely. In front are Aaron and Luke looking back at me, a camera in Luke's hand. "Morning Sleeping Prince~" Aaron grinned. I got confused and saw Artemis still sleeping on my shoulder, peacefully. OH SNAP…

"Th-This is not what it looks like!" I whispered/shouted, careful not to wake the sleeping ice prince. "Geez no need to be so defensive~" Luke said as he showed me the camera. "You look like a boyfriend whose girlfriend saw with you another girl." He added then Aaron started to laugh silently.

I glanced at the camera screen and saw Artemis sleeping on my shoulder and I'm leaning on him, almost like a couple. WAIT… COUPLE? "You look sweet ya know, we had trouble covering you two up while the guys left the bus." Aaron giggled.

I sighed. No ones except these two idiots saw us, that's great. "Wait… they left the bus already?" I asked then the two nodded. "Welcome to the spring resort." Luke said with a grin. "That's great, by the way Luke, delete the bloody picture." I groaned then felt Artemis slowly turned to the other way, leaning at the chair.

AT LAST! I stretched my numb arm, punching Luke lightly on purpose. "No can do Prince, this might come in handy in blackmails." He said then the two looked at each other then grinned. I stood up then smashed their heads together. "Ow… that hurt you idiot!" Aaron said while Luke is rubbing his aching head.

Artemis wiped his eyes then contained a sleepy yawn. He stood up, grabbed his things then left without a word. "Uh... huh…" I groaned then the two frowned. "Looks like he doesn't know what happened to you two." Aaron said then Luke and I nodded. "Who cares, let's go" I said, grabbed my bag then the three of us left.

* * *

><p>It was humongous, the resort that is. There are four outside pools, two under a roof. All of them have slides and all. There are also hot springs indoors… SWEET! The three of us threw our bags under a tree.<p>

"BANZAI!" we all shouted as we jumped in a pool. GOD IT'S COLD! The other students followed us then splashed water to each other. "THIS IS THE LIFE!" I heard someone shouted. "Dude let's try the slide!" Luke shouted then Aaron and I followed.

On top of the slide I can see the whole resort. I glanced down and saw Artemis under a huge umbrella, shielding him from the sun. On his lap is a laptop. He looked rather annoyed, probably because of some droplets of water reaching him.

"DUDE C'MON!" Luke shouted as he pulled me and rode the slide. I unconsciously grabbed Aaron then we all went free styling on the slide. Rolling and trashing, hitting the corners. We all splashed on the water harshly, my head hitting the ground. We all soared up the Luke was laughing with Aaron.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" I shouted at Luke who just laughed louder. "Your fault you're spacing out." He answered. I groaned the hit his head. Everything is spiraling in my eyes. My bloody head hurts like hell.

I pulled myself out of the water then lazily fell on the edge. "Oh my head…" I groaned out. I glanced at where I saw Artemis and saw a paper flew off of his chair, towards the pool. He shot up, causing the laptop to fall. He ran towards the pool and saw the paper gracefully fell on the water.

He groaned then tried to reach for the soaked paper. I stood up and strode towards him. "I'll get it." I said then reached for the paper. I got it then looked at Artemis; he was frowning since the paper is badly soaked.

Someone ran behind us, tipping him towards the pool. "Oh sh-!" I shouted then saw Artemis fell on the pool. I waited for at least two seconds if he can help himself up, no Artemis came insight. "You've got to be kidding me." I groaned then jumped down the pool.

* * *

><p>I saw something sparkled from the darkness of the waters, it was a ring. I swam towards the ring and saw Artemis unconscious on the ground. I grabbed his hand then pulled him up. I held him in my arms in a princess carry, and the two of us pulled out from the waters.<p>

People are looking at us, especially Aaron and Luke, holding his freaking camera, AGAIN. He snapped a picture of us walking away from the pool. I placed him gently on the ground then started shaking him.

"Artemis! Artemis, wake up!" I shouted then his eyes started to flutter open, revealing his blue eyes looking… scared? I don't know but it looks like it. He blinked another time then his composure went to cold again.

He was unstable, trying to sit up so I helped him. "Are you okay?" I asked then he nodded shortly. "THE PAPER?" he shouted, everyone was surprised. "Paper?" I asked. "The paper earlier, where is it?" he asked, looking around. I glanced behind him and saw a paper torn into pieces, due to the water.

He followed my eyes and saw the paper he was looking for. He frowned then shot up, grabbed the paper then ran towards his laptop. He crushed the paper in his grasp then jerked away from us, muttering words. I think I heard something along the lines of d'arvit in the sentence, not really sure since I've never the word in my life.

Aaron sat beside me, Luke behind him. "Dude you okay?" he asked then I nodded myself. "That was some heroic act you did." Luke said then showed the picture, revealing me carrying Artemis in my arms. Great, two pictures in a day.

"What's wrong with that guy, someone saved him and yet he didn't even say thanks or something." Aaron said as he glared where Artemis had gone to. I laughed. "Dude its okay. Seems like the paper earlier is more important than his life." I said then Luke slammed my back. "Let's go have lunch." He said then we all head towards a small cottage.

At the time I saved him, I had a warm feeling, like being responsible. I felt that I should protect him… NAH, WHAT EVER THAT IS MAYBE IT'S JUST A GUT FEELING OR SOMETHING 'CAUSE I'M BLOODY HUNGRY.

* * *

><p>We had our lunch and when I roamed my eyes around, I didn't saw Artemis. Probably just going around with his laptop. I finished my lunch then dashed around the resort, looking for a nice place to hang out.<p>

Night time fell then we all head towards the rooms, all the futons scattered on the ground. I took a spot near the corner and snuggled under the warm sheets. I glanced around for the last time, and like earlier, I failed to see Artemis. I frowned then strode lazily towards our teacher.

"Hey have you seen Artemis?" I asked informally. He groaned, disapproving the way I addressed him. I rolled my eyes. "_Sir?_" I groaned. He shook his head. "I was wondering the same thing, can you look for him?" he asked then I once again groaned. There goes my luxurious sleep.

* * *

><p>I ran outside of the rooms then around the pools, calling his name out loud. "Artemis! Artemis!" I shouted then remembered where Artemis vanished the time he saved him. "Maybe… no way…" I ran towards it and saw a dim light away. I ran faster and saw a small figure quivering, his body lit by the laptop.<p>

"Artemis?" I asked then he glanced towards me, his lips and skin paler than ever. "You idiot!" I shouted as I removed my jacket and covered him with it. He groaned, obviously not used to being referred as an idiot.

"Wh-What are you doing here…?" he asked as he gripped the jacket tightly. "You never left this place since that incident? What's wrong with you?" I shouted. He sighed. "I have to finish this immediately." He said, referring to the documents in his laptop.

"You should've changed or something! You'll catch a cold!" I shouted then frowned when he coughed. "See what I'm saying?" I scolded. Artemis bowed down like a guilty kid in my words. "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" I shouted as I ripped my hair off from frustration.

"Why would I kill you?" he asked simply, his face really curious. "You IDIOT!" I shouted then once stomped my feet like a kid. "I WAS SOOO WORRIED! GOD I DIDN'T SAW YOU AT LUNCH AND TONIGHT!" I shouted then ran in circles.

"So… why would I kill you again?" he asked then I screamed loud but silent enough not to reach the dorms. "FOR SOMEONE SO SMART YOU'RE A BLOODY IDIOT!" I screeched. "DON'T MAKE PEOPLE WORRY! In this temperature you'll get cold of course! EVEN I'LL CATCH A COLD!" I scolded. Artemis snorted.

"Idiots don't catch cold." He said with a small chuckle. "WHAT?" I shouted then realized that Artemis just joked. He probably meant it BUT IT'S A BLOODY JOKE NONE THE LESS! I stopped ranting then leaned towards him. "But you're an idiot so that proves that even idiots catch a cold." I said with a grin.

Artemis bowed again, then that's the time I noticed that his shoulders are shaking. "You're so helpless you know." I said as I carried him in my arms. HE'S REALLY LIGHT. "P-Put me down!" he stuttered then coughed. "In your situation, I'd rather jump off a cliff." I said as I bent down and reached for his laptop.

He groaned then struggled lightly. "Stop moving will ya. In this case you might fall." I said as I held tighter. With the way he's acting, I think I just bruised his ego. Well, being held by a guy in a bloody princess carry two times in one whole day would definitely kill my ego.

Bruising a man's ego, get ready for medical fees. Bruising Artemis' ego? GO GET YOURSELF A PSYCOLOGIST.

I just realized, IT RHYMES! THAT'S SOOOO COOL

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 2~<p>

THANKS FOR READING!

BTW, sorry that Artemis is a bit OOC ._.

COMMENTS FLAMES SUGGESTIONS AND CRITICISMS ARE WELCOME!


	3. Chapter 3:Too close

THIRD UPDATE~!

THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH FOR READING~!

DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS FOWL (BUT I OWN THE PLOT AND THE OTHER CHARACTERS~)

ENJOY READING!

* * *

><p>His arms kept shivering in my grasp, his hands gripping the jacket around him, desperate for heat. "You're far too reckless ya know Fowl." I complained. He groaned as a reply, seems like someone already scolded him about his recklessness.<p>

"Wanna go to the clinic?" I asked then he shook his head. "I just need to take a shower and get dressed." He answered then I nodded. "Okay okay~" I whispered whimsically then headed towards the hut.

I placed him down in front of the shower room. He huffed and blew on his finger tips. He looked at me, about to say something but I stopped him. "I'll go get your things, take a shower while I'm gone. I'll be back in a jiffy." I said then ran towards the rooms. I could've sworn that I saw Artemis opened his mouth, once again going to say something but he closed it as fast then went inside the shower rooms.

I tiptoed my way inside the bed room, passing through the sleeping men then shuffled through the bags. I finally saw Artemis' blue bag then pulled it up. God it's heavy. How on earth does his small frame gets to carry this much? I once again tip toed, extra careful 'cause the bloody bag is on the way.

Successfully passing through the feet forest I ran towards the shower room. I exhaled then plopped myself on the ground. "That was exhausting…" I whispered. I tried and waited for a couple of minutes then I could no longer contain it. IT'S BEEN 15 MINUTES FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! HE'S TAKING TOO BLOODY LONG!

I stomped my way inside the shower room then violently pulled the curtains…

OH… SNAP…

Artemis is sitting on the edge of the hot pool, a short towel across his bottom, leaving his legs and his torso bare. I felt my face heated up at the sight. Artemis just sighed. "I suppose this is one of those clichéd times where you apologize for seeing then dash outside of the bathe room, holding a nose bleed." He pondered. "But usually it's a woman who's on my position right now." He added.

"S-Sorry!" I shouted then looked away. "It's just that you took way too long so I got worried and…" I fretted. "No need to apologize, I'm confused myself why you're so embarrassed." He said then started to apply soap in his body. "Eh?" I asked then once again turned away at the sight of him touching his body here and there. I felt a stinging pain in my nose, I think it's bleeding!

"We're both guys, I can't see what's wrong in that picture." He answered then dropped the soap and applied the shampoo in his raven colored hair. "Uh… now that you mentioned it… yeah…" I whispered then built my courage and looked at Artemis. He stood up, his hair messy and is filled with bubbles and so as his skin.

He strode towards the small dipper and started to rinse his body. I held myself from blushing. The water started to drag his towel down. He stopped pouring then lightly shook his head, droplets of water falling off his hair. "Do you mind passing me my towel and bathrobe?" he asked as he lent out his hand.

"Ah, s-sure…" I whispered then opened his bag. Inside are folders of documents and beside it is a pile of clothes together with a black towel and a black robe. I pulled it off then walked towards him and passed it. "Here" I mumbled. He took the robe and wore it across his frail frame.

He took the towel and placed it in the bin. He faced me, his hair still dripping. "You're red Cain…" he whispered then touched my forehead. As a reflex, I backed off swiftly, be breath ragged and my heart beating like crazy. "I-I'm okay" I stuttered.

Artemis retrieved his hand and he looks almost, pained. Is it because I backed off? I didn't mean it that way… Don't misunderstand… "Artemis…" I mumbled the last part. I immediately covered my mouth, realizing that I called his name.

He looked at me, the pain still present in his face but this time he looked rather curious. "U-Um…" I mumbled. He took the towel from my hand and draped it on his shoulder. "Thank you… for earlier…" he whispered then walked past me.

I felt a sudden urge inside me then I grabbed him unconsciously. "Eh?" he asked.

In a million in one situations…

I SLIPPED ON THE BLOODY POOL.

I still have Artemis in my grasp. We both struggled up and took a huge gulp of breath when we felt air in our skins. "Bloody floor!" I shouted as I pulled myself up and so did Artemis. We both collapsed on the marbled floor. "I might as well take a bath." I groaned then turned towards Artemis. He was staring dumbfounded at the ceiling, still surprised from our fall.

"Hey, how long are you going to zone out?" I asked as I poked his cheek and laughed. Artemis glanced towards me, his eyes still wide. "I will not take another shower again." He said. I suddenly burst out laughing. "Th-That's a weird thing to say at times like this!" I shouted then held my aching stomach.

I took a deep breath and grinned at Artemis. I pat his head. "You don't need another shower but I think I should take one before I get a co-" and that's when Artemis sneezed. He sniffed then frowned. "I rarely catch colds…" he groaned. "Go get changed." I said as I stood up and helped him up.

* * *

><p>Back at the rooms the two of us are somehow wearing dry clothes (I borrowed Artemis' shirt and I'm wearing my soaked jeans, my jacket on my shoulder while Artemis is wearing his fresh set of clothes, consisting of a knee length long sleeves, probably his sleeping attire.) The two of us glanced around and saw a single futon left, the others occupied by bodies… and feet.<p>

We both groaned, obviously not thrilled to be sharing a small futon. "I'll just change my jeans. In the mean time take the empty futon, I'll just go squeeze myself in feet forest." I said with a chuckle. I grabbed my bag and opened it, taking out a fresh t-shirt and boxer shorts. I glanced behind and saw Artemis trying to snuggle the blanket, that's the time I took the opportunity and got dressed.

I strode towards Artemis and saw him looking up at me, a sleepy look in his blue eyes. "Good night Artemis." I whispered then walked away, but stopped when a cold hand gripped my ankles. At first it was some kind of a ghost or something but when I looked down I saw Artemis holding it.

"Wait…" he whispered. He released my ankle then scooted on the side, making some space. "You can still fit in I think." He mumbled. I blushed hard, although I'm pretty sure that it can't be seen in the dark. He coughed silently. "Although you might catch a cold though…" he added.

I smiled fondly at him then sat down. "Don't worry…" I whispered then caressed his cheek. "Idiots don't catch cold." I grinned. He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He answered. He turned the other way so I lied down beside him and slid under the blanket. Artemis sat up, seems to have done something in his eye then plopped down.

"Good night Cain." He whispered.

10 minutes…

20 minutes…

30 minutes…

1 HOUR…

I CAN'T FALL ASLEEP!

I feel nervous of course. I glanced at Artemis and saw him lying on his back, his eyes closed and his chest heaving up and down. It was relaxing, watching him like that. I felt sleep washed through me and at long last, my eyes went blurry and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

I felt light glared at me, the heat channeling discomfort all throughout my body. I opened my eyes and, like most of the times, saw Luke and Aaron looking down at me, holding bloody camera.

"WHAT. HAPPENED. LAST. NIGHT?" Shrieked Aaron like a little girl. "Huh?" I asked. I felt something moved beside me and saw Artemis pulling the blanket over his face. "U-Um…" I mumbled. "You've got some explanations to do mister~" Luke said then showed me the camera screen, revealing Artemis lying on my arm and my other arm around his waist.

"E-Eh…" I whispered. "I will if you deleted the bloody picture~" I whimsically said although my eyes revealed a death do-or-die glare. "Nope~ I'm saving this baby~" Luke said and when Artemis moaned, about to wake up, Aaron pulled Luke with him, hiding beyond the wall at the hallway.

Artemis' eyes slowly opened but he instantly covered his left eye. "Morning." I greeted silently, still glaring at where the two are hiding. Artemis just nodded then fumbled with something beside him then looked at me, all the sleepy look in his eyes gone. "How's your cold?" I asked. He stopped for a second. "I think it's gone…" he answered.

"Cool. Get dressed, we'll have our breakfast." I said as I stood up and helped him up. He started undoing his long sleeves while striding lazily towards his bag. "You don't have to get dressed ya know." I said as I tugged down a few bed hairs. He groaned. "I do not wish to look untidy." He answered. I groaned, he's back to being sophisticated ice prince again, as if nothing ever happened yesterday.

He walked towards the door and left me alone, great. The two tiptoed their way towards me. "Uh huh…" Luke said then Aaron shot me with his 'what-the-hell' look. "Look guys, we just happened to be sleeping next to each other and got a little close. That's all there is to it." I said with my hands raised up in an 'I-surrender' gesture.

"A little too close if you ask me." Luke said then slung his camera on his next. "Okay, let's go grab breakfast." Aaron said and we headed towards the cottages. A few steps outside the room, I suddenly blew a sneeze. OH CRAP… SOMEONE BE BETTER TALKING ABOUT ME.

* * *

><p>THANKS FOR READING~!<p>

COMMENTS, FLAMES, SUGGESTIONS, ANONYMOUS REVIEWS AND CRITICISMS ARE WELCOME~!

PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF!

**_"The Ice Prince of St. Bartelby's"_**


	4. Chapter 4: You look cute

LAST CHAPTER!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING akatsuki15!

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl but I own the OC's and I'm proud of them~!

Enjoy the last chapter~!

* * *

><p>At the hut…<p>

"Dude you don't look so well." Aaron commented. I dropped my head lazily on the table. "Cold… I caught a cold…" I mumbled. Luke chuckled. "Never knew idiots could catch colds." Then he broke out laughing, receiving a hit on the head from me.

"Stupid, this just proves that I'm not an idiot." I groaned. "I'll go get some grub. Want something?" Luke asked. I shook my head. "Noooothing…" I mumbled. Aaron just chuckled. "Get me some tuna." He said then Luke left.

Aaron now turned towards me. His head fell on the table and looked deep in my eyes. "You need to rest, a lot of it if I may add." He said then bumped his forehead with mine. "You're burning." He whispered. I pushed him off then sat groggily. "I'll be fine." I mumbled. I stood up and walked towards the rooms. "See ya later Ron, I'll go sleep." I whispered then walked away.

* * *

><p>I collapsed at the futons, my eyes unstable. I felt cold and well… terrible. I heard someone entered the room, when I glanced at the door, I saw Artemis leaning on the frame. "Idiot's don't catch cold huh?" he said then strode towards me.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked weakly. "It was my fault you caught a cold on the first place." He said then sat beside me. He looked at me then winced. "Something wrong?" I asked. He just stared at me. "I saw you with Aaron earlier." He whispered.

I remembered that time where Aaron bumped his head to mine. "I-It's nothing! It's not what you think…!" I shouted. Artemis snorted. "Why are you getting so worked up?" he asked. "Uh… yeah…" I whispered. Artemis pulled his knees into his chest and embraced it.

I was also wondering myself why I'm getting worked up, but isn't he getting worked up too? I mean he winced when he saw me then telling me that he saw me with Aaron earlier. _Is he… by any chance… jealous?_

He glanced at me. "You're getting redder and redder by the minute." He said then held out his hand, about to touch my forehead but he retrieved it as fast. He held his hand and stood up. "I'll see you again later." He said then left the room.

Why did he hesitate to touch me? Do I look like a walking virus or something? Oh…

_Flashback…_

"_You're red Cain…" he whispered then touched my forehead. As a reflex, I backed off swiftly, be breath ragged and my heart beating like crazy. "I-I'm okay" I stuttered. Artemis retrieved his hand and he looks almost, pained._

"_I saw you with Aaron earlier." He whispered._

_Present…_

He's not jealous… he's hurt. HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID? I mean I backed off when he was about to touch me then I left Aaron to check my temperature with his forehead! Of course he'd think that there's something wrong! STUPID ME!

I shot up and walked groggily, desperate to see Artemis. _Artemis… Artemis… Artemis…_

After an hour of looking I finally saw him. He's sitting under a tree, leaning and watching the clouds pass by. "A-Artemis!" I shouted. He looked at me, surprised. "Why aren't you resting?" he asked. I made my way beside him and smiled weakly. "I'm just not tired, that's all." I whispered.

Artemis snorted. "Not tired? You look like you're dying Cain." He answered. "I'll go call out a nurse." He said as he stood up. The persistent side of me didn't want him to go so I grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave me… stay here, Artemis." I whispered.

He looked at me then shook his head. "You really need to rest Cain. You're extremely pale." He said with concern. "Let me go now." He ordered. "No…" I held him tighter then pulled him into my arms, embraced him as tight as I could. I leaned on his shoulder and breathed on his neck.

"I told you not to leave…" I whispered. I can feel his neck started to heat up. "Let me go Cain." He said as he struggled but I only kept my hold tighter. "I will never let you go." Are the words that what came out in my lips.

I loosened my grip and looked at Artemis' eyes. "Please… don't leave me…" I whispered then placed my lips on his.

* * *

><p>"These are sooo cool…" Luke whispered behind the bushes while admiring his pictures. Aaron hushed him and watched. Luke admiring his newly took picture.<p>

* * *

><p>"I have been caught your presence…" I shoved his fringe off his forehead. "Enticed by you…" Artemis is staring at me. "I think I fell for you Artemis." I said with a smile then chuckled when the raven haired boy's face went red.<p>

I placed my forehead on top of his. "You look cute." I chuckled then he pushed me off, being defensive. "I-I'm not cute!" he shouted then I laughed louder. "Yes you are!" I shouted then we both started a childish argument.

I held him on the shoulders to keep him steady. "I'm not cute…" he sulked. I chuckled. He looked really cute right now. I was about to steal another kiss from him until…

"ACHOO!"

I have to get rid of this bloody cold once and for all.

* * *

><p>AND THAT'S IT~!<p>

COMMENTS, FLAMES, SUGGESTIONS AND CRITICISMS ARE WELCOME~!

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
